


Poolside Punishment

by blossombabes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pool Sex, Punishment, Slight domination, Smut, bughead - Freeform, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombabes/pseuds/blossombabes
Summary: With Veronica and Archie out of the Lodge resort for the evening, Betty has an idea for Jughead and herself.OrBughead smut by a pool :,)





	Poolside Punishment

Jughead Jones walked slowly through the trimmed grass behind the Lodges cabin, which was being occupied by Veronica, Archie, Betty, and himself. A crumpled sticky note was clutched in his fist, the words "pool at 12" scrawled in black marker. 

Archie and Veronica were out shopping, and Archie had predicted they would be gone until sunrise. Jughead jumped as his shoe slipped inside a piece of fabric on the ground, which upon further inspection, he realized was Betty's swim cover-up.

His lips twitched up into a smile as he walked towards the in ground pool. The lights surrounding it illuminated Betty's smiling face. Her chin rested on the concrete surrounding the water, concealing the rest of her body. 

"Hi, Juggie," she said with a giggle. "Hey," he greeted from the distance. "Come on in, Jug. The waters feels pretty warm." 

"Betts, I kinda didn't bring my suit," he explained. Her cheery smile turned into a more seductive smirk. She pushed herself up so that her torso was above the water, revealing her bare breasts. "Me neither." 

Jughead felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes raked up and down his girlfriend's body. Droplets of water slid between the valleys of her breasts, and he followed them with his eyes.  "Like what you see?" she asked, starting to swim laps.

"Y-yeah," he stammered, watching her exposed back and rump at the water's surface. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, coming to stand in the middle of the pool. Jughead began to strip down, starting with his jacket and hat, and continuing to his socks. He slowly slid into the water, taking a few moments to simply stare at Betty.

 

He could imagine how her lips would feel on his own, her chest against his, her slick folds sliding on his thigh. It took a matter of seconds before he was in front of her, attaching his lips to her neck.   Betty groaned as he suckled on her sensitive skin, dragging her nails down his back.

"Right there, Jug," she moaned out, letting her eyes flutter closed. He let his hands run up and down her sides and stomach, coming up to cup her breasts. His thumbs began to tweak her hardened nipples. 

Her moans only fueled his desire, which prompted him to make his way down her body. His mouth replaced his left hand and he took her sensitive bud between his teeth.

He bit down slightly, feeling her hands pull at his hair as she let out a yelp. "Juggie," she said quietly as her hands flitted down his body. 

Her fingers carefully ran across his cock, her nails featherlight against the skin. A shudder ran through him as her touch became more steady. She made a fist around his member, pumping quickly.

He paused his ministrations at her chest, overwhelmed by her actions below his waist. His hips began to buck against the base of her fist, desperate for more of her. 

She took a deep breath before going underwater, letting her knees rest on the pool's bottom. She wrapped her lips tightly around him, sucking tightly on his head. Her hand moved to gently massage his balls, but her mouth was devoted to his length.

Her spare hand went to work on her own arousal, moaning around him as she massaged her clit.

Jughead's hands entangled themselves in her hair, pushing himself further down her throat. "Yes," he began repeating. Her tongue swirled around him, only making the knot in his stomach tighter. "Betty, I think I'm close," he warned. 

Betty pushed her head above the water, took a deep breath, and went back to her place between his thighs. She went harder then before, letting her teeth graze the skin gently. His hips began to spasm, signaling his undoing.

His hot seed filled her cheeks , and she stayed underwater until the stream stopped. She stood up for good and made a show of swallowing his cum. "You taste good, Juggie," she said quietly before nibbling gently on his earlobe. 

He panted for a while, recovering from his hard climax, before picking her up and setting her on the poolside. "Payback," he said with a smirk before pushing her knees open and diving in. 

Her folds were slick from water and arousal, and the taste of chlorine lingered on his warm tongue. He lapped at her slick juices, letting his tongue poke and prod at every inch of her sex. 

She let out a long whine as his tongue flicked over her throbbing clit. Her hands grasped at his jet black hair, twirling strands around her trembling fingers. A moan ran through her, causing her to roll her hips into his mouth.

Jughead didn't complain, and instead gripped her hips and held her tight against his mouth. His tongue delved inside of her, feeling her walls convulse around it. She was so sweet, a taste made even better by the delicious gasps she was letting out. 

He licked all the way up her slit, but secured his lips tightly to her sensitive bud. He applied a hard suction, letting his teeth graze the twitching bundle of nerves. "Juggie," Betty moaned as she desperately pressed herself to his mouth. "More, please," she begged. 

Jughead moved one hand from its place at her hip and instead slipped his pointer finger inside her. She shrieked at the sudden feeling, glad to feel the gentle thrusting. "I'm getting close," she said suddenly, feeling the pleasant pit in her stomach. 

Jughead suddenly pushed another digit into her, letting his knuckles practically slap the skin surrounding her pussy. His lips tightened around her clit as he flicked his tongue over it repeatedly. 

Her fists in his hair tightened as she moaned his name loudly. Her walls clenched around his fingers as she came, hard. He pulled away and lapped up her cum, letting the sticky substance cling to his lips. He held up his fingers for her to suck off, which she did. 

"You taste delectable," he husked before taking her lips in a kiss. The taste of his cum, still on her tongue, mingled with hers. Their hands grasped at each other, seeking all the pleasure they possibly could. 

Jughead climbed out of the pool and gently pushed Betty so that her back was on the concrete. He gave his cock a few strokes, bringing his still-sensitive staff to an erection. "Fuck me, Jug, do it. I need you," she whined, letting him hover over her. 

He wiped his member on her dripping folds, massaging her clit. Her sex quivered with every stroke, causing mewls of need to leave her throat. "Juggie, please," she begged. 

Without warning, he plunged himself fully into her, making her shriek yet again. He took her wrists in one hand and held them over her head, crashing their hips together as quickly as he could. 

He slammed in and out of her, smirking at the expression of pain and pleasure on her face.  She whined as she lifted her hips to meet his. "More," she whimpered before moaning. He quickened his pace, feeling her walls tighten around him. 

"I'm coming," she cried as she bit down on her lip. She groaned as she hit her climax, panting as she came down from her high. Jughead didn't stop his rough thrusting. Instead, he brought his free hand down to massage her swollen clit with his thumb. 

Her hips spasmed uncontrollably. "Jug," she squealed as he put intense pressure on her bundle of nerves. "You like that?" he asked breathlessly. He loved seeing her writhing under him, totally helpless.

"You're so good," she said through gritted teeth as he overstimulated her sore folds. She let out a scream as she came again, but he only rubbed  her sensitive bud harder. 

Her cum covered both his hand and cock as he continued. "Juggie, please," she moaned. "I'm close, Betts," he said with a grunt. Tears of pleasure slipped down her cheeks as she bucked into him, working to bring both of their ends. He felt the familiar knot in his stomach tighten, working his hips harder. "I'm there," Betty sobbed before reaching her fourth and final orgasm. 

Her overstimulation caused her to squirt, spraying her juices all over him. Jughead cried out before pulling out and releasing his hot cum on her stomach. She was panting loudly as he flopped beside her, pulling her into his heaving chest.

She scooped his seed off of her abdomen and suckled it from her hand. “You’re so good, Jug,” she panted, obviously tired. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Better than ever,” she laughed breathlessly. “If that was punishment for being a tease,” she said before letting her hand trail down his body and rest on his member, “I should be a bad girl more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, a kudos and a comment would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
